


Cruel and Unusual

by thisstarvingartist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 different ones actually, Based of a picture, But not intentionally, Cruel and Unusual, Don't worry, Feelin' each other up, Humor and light smut, It's actually humorous, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Monster of the Week, Sexual tension yay, Until the last chapter then it's a little heavier on the smut, but they aren't very important, link in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/pseuds/thisstarvingartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was used to being kidnapped by now, but being wrapped around Derek Hale with electric wires and rope was a new experience for him. Especially when he realized that Derek was dreaming about him.</p>
<p>Alternately: Derek and Stiles are kidnapped. Hardcore flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The pic that inspired the fic: http://gone-batty.deviantart.com/art/TW-Captivity-363612117 (that rhymed I am so sorry)
> 
> Chapter 1 is Derek and Stiles' respective points of view (POVs) during the same time period. So, same dialogue, same scenario, different styles. Enjoy!

_**Derek** **POV**_

When Derek woke up, he was immediately aware of three things: First, his hands were tied firmly behind his back. Second, if he moved, the car battery beneath him would send a violent electric shock through his body. And third, he was tied to someone else.

That someone else was unfortunately Stiles Stilinski.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Stiles said in response to Derek’s deep growling. “I was wondering how long you’d stay knocked out. Just so you know, I thought you were dead for, like, three minutes. Do me a favor and don’t do that again, please?”

“What the hell is going on?” Derek growled.  Stiles sighed. He was wrapped around Derek, his arms tied around him, their torsos tied together with some kind of rope or tape that he couldn’t see well. He had given up trying to stay as far away from the werewolf as possible, and just relented and let his cheek lie on Derek’s shoulder, let his arms rest in Derek’s lap. They’d been stuck there so long, Stiles had almost fallen asleep.

“Good question.” Stiles agreed. “Unfortunately, I don’t really know. All I remember is being beaten up, then tied to you. You know what would be great? If Scott would hurry up and find us already. I’m starving.”

“How long have we been here?” Derek asked.

“A couple hours I think,” Stiles told him. “Don’t move, please. That battery might just give you a little shock but if you move too much, it’ll overload my nervous system and fry my brain. If it’s all the same to you I’d rather not die wrapped around you.”

“We aren’t going to die,” Derek sighed, looking down. He’d never noticed how big Stile’s feet were.

“Thanks for being uncharacteristically optimistic, but I think it’s pretty obvious that we’re screwed.” Stiles sniffed, nuzzling the nape of Derek’s neck. Derek flinched.

“What are you doing?” Derek demanded, trying to move away without setting off the battery.

“Oh, well excuse me,” Stiles snorted at him. “I didn’t realize you would have a problem with me touching your neck when I had to deal with hours of you moaning ‘Stiles, oh Stiles!’ like a sex-crazed teenager.”

“I wasn’t saying that!” Derek hissed defensively.

“Dude, I’ve been tied to you for hours. You were totally having a sex dream about me.” Derek saw Stiles’ casual smirk from the corner of his eye. “And by the sound of it I was giving you the time of your life.”

“Please,” Derek scoffed, “If we ever did anything together, _I_   would be the one giving _you_ the time of your life.”

“Are you kidding?” Stiles asked. “I would rock your world, Mr. Sourwolf.”

“Is that so?” Derek asked. Then, Stiles promptly sank his teeth into Derek’s neck.

“Hey! What the--” Derek immediately cut himself off when he felt Stiles’ wet, warm tongue rolling up his neck. He shuddered, the tingling sensation running through his body rapidly. Stiles’ lips sucked on Derek’s neck gently at first, then harder and faster, until he left a soft spot on the side of Derek’s neck. Then he pulled the button of Derek’s jeans apart, and Derek snapped out of his stupor.

“Get out of there,” Derek growled dangerously, annoyed by Stiles’ giggling. “If we weren’t tied together like this, you have no idea--”

“What? You’d slam me against the wall and tear my throat out?” Stiles asked. Derek smirked.

“No. I would slam you against the wall, then have my way with you.” Stiles tilted his head, seemingly interested. So Derek continued. “I would press you against the concrete wall, running my warm hands against your rapidly cooling body. I would nibble softly at your lip until you let me in, and then I would take over your mouth. You would dig your fingers into my back as I ran my hands through your hair, stroking your neck while you moaned, begging for more.” Derek could by now feel Stiles fidgeting against him, as if uncomfortable, but Derek could feel his heart racing, his blood pounding at his words.

“Then I would tear your throat out,” Derek told him. Stiles groaned at him, dropping his head gently onto Derek’s shoulder.

“That’s not fair,” Stiles complained. “You’re the sexy master. I’m just an average old human.”

“You gave me a hickey not five minutes ago,” Derek reminded him.

“Yeah, but that’s physical,” Stiles said. “You were using your sexy-time words. I don’t have any of those.”

“Trust me, when we get out of this, they won’t be just words,” Derek informed him. At that moment, they both realized what was happening. They both blushed, fidgeting away from one another as far as they possibly could.

“This definitely qualifies as _cruel and unusual_ ,” Stiles muttered.  Derek nodded.

“Agreed.”

 

**_Stiles POV_ **

Stiles was used to being kidnapped by now, but being wrapped around Derek Hale with electric wires and rope was a new experience for him. Especially when he realized that Derek was dreaming about him.

“Stiles…” Derek growled, his voice low and husky. Stiles didn’t notice that at first though, he was just relieved that the bully of a werewolf was still with him.

You know, alive.

Not _with_ _him_ , that would be crazy.

“Derek, are you awake?” Stiles asked, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. It was difficult, since his legs were wrapped around Derek’s thighs and his hands were tied against Derek’s chest, so he really had no way of not leaning up against the Alpha. Derek shifted, letting out a snore as if in answer to Stiles’ question, and spoke again.

“Stiles,” Derek repeated, sounding kind of like a whine. Stiles shifted awkwardly at the noise, trying not to get himself electrocuted again. He’d already done so twice, and he was by now pretty convinced that if he did it too many times then he would probably kill himself. Then Derek arched his back, dragging Stiles upright with him, and let out a loud, extremely sexual moan.

Oh god, Derek was having a sex dream about him.

They fell back into their normal pose, Stiles now sitting very uncertainly with Derek and trying to piece together what had just happened. Derek was asleep, sure. He was having a sex dream, all right. The sex dream was about _Stiles_ …

… _What?_

“Derek, wake up you weird ass wolfman,” Stiles told him, practically begging. “I’m flattered that you’re having a good time at my expense, here, but really there are better times than--”

“Stiles, oh,” Derek groaned, his arms (already stuck behind Stiles’ back) tensing and pulling Stiles closer to him, “ _Stiles_.”

“Dude, _WAKE UP_!” Stiles shrieked, his face flushed red. Derek looked up with a start, realizing where he was and who he was with and immediately emitting a low, threatening growl.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. “I was wondering how long you’d stay knocked out. Just so you know I thought you were dead for, like, three minutes. Do me a favor and don’t do that again, please?”

“What the hell is going on?” Derek demanded, shifting unhappily. Obviously, he had no recollection of the dream he’d just been having. Stiles felt like he should be pretty relieved about that, but discovered that he was actually mildly upset. He felt that, if Derek was going to have an erotic dream about him, then he should at least remember it enough to feel a little embarrassed.

“That’s a good question.” Stiles agreed. “Unfortunately, I don’t really know. All I remember is being beaten up, then tied to you.” It was fairly clear in his mind that he and Derek had been on the hunt for Scott, who had sent them both an ominous text asking them to get to the forest ASAP. Then, whilst arguing over whether or not they should just head back home (Stiles was already half convinced the text was a fake, but Derek was adamant about staying on the trail, look where it got them) they had been assaulted by a vicious pack, or group, of something. Maybe Hunters. Elves, possibly. They definitely had bows. All Stiles was completely sure about was that they’d been trapped in the warehouse for a very long time, and had probably missed dinner.

“You know what would be great?” Stiles said aloud. “If Scott would hurry up and find us already. I’m starving.”

“How long have we been here?” Derek growled. He wasn’t one for smalltalk, Stiles new. But still, it would be nice if he would just humor him once in a while.

“A couple hours, I think,” Stiles said. Derek started to get all wolfy, and the battery beneath them sparked dangerously. “Don’t move please,” Stiles said hurriedly. “That battery might just give you a little shock but if you move too much, it’ll overload my nervous system and fry my brain. If it’s all the same to you I’d rather not die wrapped around you.” Although, now that Stiles thought about it, there were worse ways to go. Being arrowed to death by a bunch of angry elves, for one. Was ‘arrowed’ even a verb? Stiles doubted it. He looked down at their feet, noticing how much smaller Derek’s were than his.

“We aren’t going to die,” Derek told him, but he stopped moving nonetheless.

“Thanks for being uncharacteristically optimistic,” Stiles said, “But I think it’s pretty obvious that we’re screwed." His hands had been laying comfortably in Derek’s lap for a while, and the werewolf didn’t seem to mind, so he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder to give his poor neck a break. He breathed out a comfortable sigh, ruffling the hair on Derek’s neck with his breath. The Alpha jumped slightly at the feeling.

“What are you doing?” Derek growled, trying to shift out of Stiles’ reach but not succeeding whatsoever.

“Oh, well excuse me,” Stiles defended himself, feeling his ears turning red. “I didn’t realize you would have a problem with me touching your neck when I had to deal with hours of you moaning ‘Stiles, oh Stiles!’ like a sex-crazed teenager.” Okay, it hadn’t been hours. But the comment got Stiles the reaction he’d been hoping for.

“I wasn’t saying that!” Derek exclaimed, but Stiles could tell by the way his cheeks were gaining color that he was now recalling said dream. Stiles rested his chin on Derek’s shoulder so that they could view one another.

“Dude, I’ve been tied to you for hours,” Stiles reminded him, finding pleasure in the fact that Derek would certainly be able to tell that he wasn’t lying, not even a little bit. “You were totally having a sex dream about me.” He grinned gleefully. “And by the sound of it I was giving you the time of your life.”

That got an unexpected response.

“Please,” Derek sneered, rolling his eyes. “If we ever did anything together, I would be the one giving you the time of your life.”

“Are you kidding?” Stiles snorted, but found that he wasn’t doubting the Alpha’s words. “I would rock your world, Mr. Sourwolf.”

“Is that so?” Derek jeered, and that was it. Without considering the consequences, Stiles reared his head and bit down on the side of Derek’s neck.

“Hey! What the--” Derek started angrily, but cut himself off when Stiles ran his tongue along his skin. Stiles could feel the goosebumps riddling Derek’s body as he licked the Alpha’s soft skin, then proceeding to suck at the cold but quickly warming flesh. He liked the feeling of Derek’s body shivering underneath him, he thought. He went slow at first, then sped up, the soft kissing of Derek’s neck and shoulder morphing into a full-out hickey attack. Then, feeling dangerous, Stiles hurriedly unbuttoned Derek’s jeans. That got him out of his trance, and he swiftly elbowed Stiles in the side. Not very hard, though.

“Get out of there,” Derek ordered, and Stiles tried vainly to stifle his playful giggling, feeling very much like he’d won the argument. “If we weren’t tied together like this, you have no idea--”

“What?” Stiles interrupted him, laughing childishly into his shoulder. “You’d slam me against the wall and tear my throat out?” There was a pause, then a devilish grin crossed Derek’s face.

“No.” He told him, his voice deeper than before. “I would slam you against the wall, then have my way with you. I would press you against the concrete wall, running my warm hands against your rapidly cooling body. I would nibble softly at your lip until you let me in, and then I would take over your mouth.”

Stiles was trying vert hard to steady his heartbeat, to not imagine what it would be like to have Derek’s tongue racing down his throat. He bet it would be awesome.

“You would dig your fingers into my back as I ran my hands through your hair, sucking your neck while you moaned, begging for more.” Derek’s voice was entrancing as he spoke, Stiles’ body shivering at the idea of his fingers tight in one of Derek’s cliché leather jackets, his legs around Derek’s thighs, because he was sure that if they were making out that Derek would have him pushed against the wall, off the ground, their tongues dancing as they--

“Then I would tear your throat out,” Derek finished with a smirk. Stiles yanked himself out of his daydream, making a face at the Alpha but resting his head lightly on Derek’s shoulder.

“That’s not fair,” Stiles told him. “You’re the sexy master. I’m just an average old human.”

“You gave me a hickey not five minutes ago,” Derek said, and Stiles felt a small surge of pride at the fact.

“Yeah, but that’s physical,” Stiles said, thinking more about how Derek had affected him with just his words. “You were using your sexy-time words. I don’t have any of those.”

“Trust me,” Derek whispered, suddenly feeling very much closer to Stiles. “When we get out of this, they won’t be just words.”

Stiles flushed at the idea. It occurred to him, at the exact same moment it did Derek, that they were hardcore flirting. Stiles and Derek. Hardcore. Stiles squirmed in terror, horrified at where his mind had traveled to in just a few, seemingly innocent moments.

“This definitely qualifies as cruel and unusual,” Stiles groaned, hoping that Derek wasn’t paying attention to how hard his heart was thudding against his chest. Derek just nodded.

“Agreed.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Scott did, eventually, find Stiles and Derek.
> 
> And they were saved from the elves (who actually did turn out to be elves).
> 
> And Stiles and Derek managed to successfully avoid each other for a full two and a half days before they were kidnapped again. By ogres, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there's kissing in this one. Woo!

So Scott did, eventually, find Stiles and Derek.

And they were saved from the elves (who actually did turn out to be elves).

And Stiles and Derek managed to successfully avoid each other for a full two and a half days before they were kidnapped again. By ogres, this time.

Stiles woke up slowly, drowsy from the drugs that had been injected into his system sometime during the night, and blinked his eyes open to find himself face to face with Derek’s wolfed out blue eyes.

“Mmm?” Stiles mumbled, discovering his mouth to be gagged. Derek’s mouth was, also, kept shut with some kind of oily rag, and after Stiles took a moment he discovered that this time, instead of being tied back to front, they were now face to petrifying angry face.

And Stiles was straddling Derek again. So there’s that.

Derek growled something incoherent from underneath the gag.

“Mnm?” Stiles asked. Derek didn’t look impressed. Eventually, Stiles noticed that Derek wasn’t morphing his face from human to werewolf simply to freak him out. He was also doing it to loosen the rag. Several long, uncomfortably close moments later, the tie around Derek’s mouth fell around his neck, and with a relieved sigh, Derek coughed in Stiles’ face.

“Mhm!” Stiles protested, whipping his head away in disgust. Derek smirked rudely at him, his elongated fangs glinting fiercely in the dim warehouse light.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Derek apologized, not sounding sorry at all, “Did you want me to take that off for you?”

“Mhm,” Stiles nodded violently, his hair (slowly growing out over the summer) falling into his face. Derek just smirked at him.

“I don’t know, I kind of like the silence,” Derek mused, glancing leisurely around the warehouse. Stiles muttered a few, unintelligible swear words from beneath the rag and, in an attempt to regain Derek’s attention, slammed their chests together jarringly. Unfortunately instead of the action appearing irritated and violent, it just looked (and _felt_ ) like Stiles had thrust his pelvis into Derek’s in an extremely sexual way. Derek looked back at him immediately, his face flushing.

“What the hell was--” He cut himself off, sighing and scrunching his face as he tried to think. Stiles stared at him. From so close, it was hard not to notice Derek’s high cheekbones, the way his eyebrows furrowed so tightly that they almost met above the bridge of his nose, which was a lot smaller than Stiles had ever realized. Tiny beads of sweat had formed on Derek’s forehead and lips--oh god don’t look there--although whether they were from the proximity of their bodies or the fact that it was, in fact, pretty warm in the warehouse, remained to be seen.

“Nmynm!” Stiles whined, shaking his head again. Glaring up at him, Derek finally sighed and relented.

“Fine. Sit still,” He ordered, and Stiles sat frozen on Derek’s lap while the Alpha pulled the gag off of Stiles’ mouth with his teeth.

His _teeth_.

Stiles tried not to whimper when Derek’s cheek-stubble-beard-thing brushed against his cheeks, but it was pretty hard not to feel ever so desperate with Derek’s eyes shut blissfully as he bit down on the rag, definitely within kissing distance, as if trying to get it out of his way...

When had Stiles even started thinking about Derek like that, seriously?

Stiles squirmed as the Alpha’s hot breath tickled his nose, as his teeth sharpened into fangs to latch on tighter to the rag. He pulled back; the rag fell away. Stiles leaned forward the half inch distance between Derek’s lips and his own, and he--

“What are you doing?” Derek growled, and Stiles snapped his eyes open, trying to move away but having nowhere to really go. He just gave up and blushed, fully aware that Derek could hear his heart beating like a hammer, focusing his stare downward at the floor. Derek sniffed and after a long, awkward moment of silence, started laughing. Stiles looked up at him in confused horror.

“What the hell?” Stiles gagged, Derek’s uncharacteristically genuine smile making his heart skip. _When had he become such a romantic?_

“I can smell the attraction on you,” Derek chuckled, his cool blue eyes glinting at him. “You really have a crush on me? _Of all_ _people_?”

“Oh please,” Stiles spat, both embarrassed and irritated. “Even a _human_ like me can hear your heartbeat from this close. Especially when it’s so loud. You want this,” he looked himself over pointedly, “don’t lie.”

Of course it had been a shot in the dark. Stiles had half expected Derek to react with another hard laugh and a swift headbutt to silence the troubled teen. But instead, a small flash of surprise in his eyes followed by embarrassed snarling made Stiles grin in triumph.

“You’re not my type,” Derek hissed, but Stiles didn’t buy it.

“Ha! See, you totally--” Stiles suddenly found it very difficult to speak as the Apha’s cold forehead was pressed against his, their noses rubbing together, their breath mixing barely a few centimeters apart.

“You’re a teenager, you don’t know restraint,” Derek whispered, his breath hitting Stiles’ lips and making his heart race. “I know the difference between real love and a child’s sexual drive.”

“First of all, I’m eighteen,” Stiles reminded him, “And second, I have loads of restraint. You can keep pressing your pretty little face as close to mine as you want but there is _no way_ that I’m gonna crack before you do.”

“Want to bet?” Derek’s tongue flicked out, just for a second, tapping Stiles’ lips and disappearing back into his mouth. Stiles swallowed, but smiled at him cleverly, leaning past him and resting his temple on the side of Derek’s head.

“Bring it on, Hale.” Stiles huffed out the ‘H’ as hard as he could, his cool breath wreathing around Derek’s ear. Derek let out a fierce howl, shouldering Stiles away from him.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, Stilinski,” Derek spat, his eyes sparking a fierce red.

“You want to bet?” Stiles whispered.

Stiles wasn’t sure who leaned in first, who rushed into the kiss faster, but he soon was very aware of Derek’s mouth on his. Derek’s lips dragging him open. Derek’s tongue rasping against his mouth as they fought each other for entrance. It hurt a little bit to be so vicious, but he was so desperate to have more. Derek tasted like sweat and hot and something indescribable, something that he wanted as a permanent flavor in his mouth at all times. He loved the feeling of Derek’s beard on his face. He wanted. That beard. _Everywhere_. On his mouth, his chest, rubbing down his stomach--

They broke apart, each gasping for air, each laughing at the other’s loss of the bet.

“Talk about restraint,” Stiles gagged, shaking his head. “You would have torn me to shreds if we weren’t tied up like this.”

“Honestly, Stiles?” Derek snapped, looking offended. “You don’t think that I could hold back if I wanted to?”

“But that’s the point, Derek,” Stiles said quietly. “Neither of us want to.”

_Neither of us want to._

Suddenly, with a loud crash and bang, Scott fell through the door to the warehouse, Isaac and Allison in tow. Isaac seemed the only one aware of the awkward position the two were in, but obviously, the ogres were in no way planning on letting them all leave peacefully.

“Let’s go, guys! Come on!” Scott shouted, tearing apart the rope, throwing Stiles over his shoulder, and running back for the door. The others were in close pursuit the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was vampires this time.
> 
> Vampires.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> \--
> 
> Last chapter! Please enjoy!

It was vampires this time.

Vampires.

Seriously.

There was one nice thing about vampires; they apparently weren’t a fan of tying up their victims. They also (to Stiles indescribable relief) couldn’t turn humans with a single bite, like werewolves. Stiles was relieved about this because his arms were covered in little dots from baby vampire teeth because apparently that’s what he was; a baby vampire milk bottle.

Or blood bottle.

Milk bottle sounds less despicable, though.

Stiles was sitting in the corner of the cage (it was basically a concrete room with metal bars on one wall, and it was also dark and damp so yeah, Stiles was either calling it a cage or a dungeon. Actually, dungeon sounds cooler.) Stiles was sitting in the corner of the _dungeon_ when a clattering sound from outside made him look up.

Two vampires, pale as can be (because vampires weren’t just pale, they’re albino) come stomping through the big wooden door on the other side of the bars, gripping none other than the sweaty and angry mass of muscle that is Derek Hale. Stiles’ life sucks.

Stiles and Derek hadn’t talked since the Kiss. That’s what Stiles was calling it now; the Kiss. The kiss that changed his life and made his heart stop and race at the same time, the kiss that made him sure that he was probably most likely definitely bisexual.

One of the vampires opened the door to the cage and the other one threw Derek in, slamming it shut. Derek landed on his chest, his leather jacket and black v-neck riding up his hips to show off glistening muscles that ripple when he sat up on his knees, slicking his hair back with one hand and looking over at Stiles with penetrating blue eyes.

Yep. Definitely bisexual.

Stiles coughed awkwardly, hugging his knees closer and looking down.

“Hey.” He said, trying to will his heart into slowing down and his lower half to stop getting excited because that really wasn’t going to happen. Especially not at that moment. Especially not with Derek.

“Hey.” Derek said in return, and Stiles looked up to see him standing beside him and frowning uncertainly down at him.

“Uh, can I help you?” Stiles asked, scrambling up hurriedly because Derek looked stupidly wonderful at that angle and Stiles was definitely too close to Derek’s nether regions for comfort, thank you. Although now Derek and Stiles were nose to nose, and Stiles never thought he would know what sexual tension was like, but god there was so much tension in that little room that he’d need a steak knife to cut through it.

“Scott and Isaac are with Allison looking for a way to get us out,” Derek whispered, his breath warm on Stiles’ face, and Stiles shivered at the feeling.

“Good, so you have a plan?” Stiles asked, his eyes half closed as he subconsciously leaned forward. Because yeah, he really wanted to press his lips to Derek’s mouth, and he remembered it being really soft but with the stubble making it itchy and tingly, but in the most pleasant way possible. Derek’s beard had grown a little, he wondered if it would feel different…

“Yes,” Derek said, and Stiles opened his eyes, barely a hairs breadth away from the Alpha.

“Uh, so what’s up?” Stiles said uncasually, practically ripping his eyes away from the soft pinkness of Derek’s lips, “We haven’t talked in a while. You know, not since the, uh…” He let the sentence hang.

“The ogres,” Derek supplied, taking a step back and looking away. Stiles blushed even harder, because he really didn’t want Derek to back away, that’s for sure.

“Yeah. And the kiss,” Stiles said, before thinking, and he could probably be compared to a tomato at that point because Derek looked up so fast he might have given himself whiplash, and Stiles directed his full attention to the grimy mess that was his converse sneakers, and just stared.

“Yes.” Derek said after a painfully long pause.

“Yep.” Stiles agreed. He kicked a stray rock, sighing loudly. “Okay, dude, listen. I get that you’re emotionally constipated and I had a crush on the same girl for ten years and was too afraid to really do anything about it and I really don’t feel like being in my twenties and crushing on the werewolf Greek god that my best friend has to deal with on a daily basis, and I really don’t do heartfelt speeches all that well so if we could just establish how we are going to do this I would really appreciate it.” Stiles looked up at the werewolf, whose expression remained stunningly blank for a good minute and a half, before he shoved Stiles against the wall and stuck his tongue down the teen’s throat.

Stiles moaned with pleasure, his hands automatically reaching up to card through Derek’s hair fervently, tasting the werewolf on his tongue and feeling his own breath hitch every time Derek’s fingers touched bare skin. Derek rucked up Stiles’ t-shirt almost viciously, and spread his hands across Stiles chest and back, mapping out his torso. Stiles dropped his hands to Derek’s shoulders and pulled him closer, and Derek pulled his mouth away and--holy crap--lifted Stiles up and held him against the wall, and Stiles dutifully wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and keened needily as Derek sucked at Stiles’ neck.

“So that, ah, definitely answers my, oh, question,” Stiles gasped. He heard Derek make a noise of agreement, grabbing Stiles’ thigh and pulling it up higher, giving Stiles unexpected traction in his lower area and making him gasp loudly, fisting his hands into Derek’s jacket. Derek pulled back, pressing his lips to Stiles’ again, but this time it was kind of sweet, almost gentle, like it meant more to him than just passion, which made Stiles extremely happy. So happy he started laughing, right into Derek’s mouth, who pulled away in confusion.

“What is it?” Derek asked. Stiles tried to say ‘Nothing at all,’, but that’s not what came out.

“I love you,” Stiles said, and for a half second he wanted to melt into the ground because that was super creepy and inappropriate and not cool at all, and Derek was probably totally freaked out. But instead Derek just dropped Stiles to his feet, and took his head in his hands, and kissed him gently, slowly, like they had all the time in the world. Stiles leaned back on the wall, his hands resting lightly on Derek’s hips, and when Derek broke the kiss he pressed their forheads together and stood in silence, just listening to each other’s hearts beating in time.

Then there was a loud bang, and they both looked up at the door.

There was another bang.

Then the heavy wooden door flew off its hinges, and Scott and Isaac came romping in with Derek still cradling Stiles’ head and Stiles sporting a suddenly very awkward erection, oh yes, in a room full of werewolfs he was pretty sure everyone was aware of his situation.

“I told you!” Isaac shouted, reaching towards Scott. “Pay up!”

“Asshole," Scott muttered, handing Isaac a five dollar bill and proceeding to rip the metal bars out of the way.

“Hold on a second,” Stiles protested, “Did you and Isaac have a bet about whether or not Derek and I are screwing?” Then Derek is pulling Stiles out of the dungeon, but their fingers are wound together and Stiles feels a little light headed because it feels really nice to have Derek’s hand in his. “Because we aren’t! Well we are now but we weren’t when you made the bet, that’s for sure. Give him back his five bucks, Isaac.”

“Whatever,” Isaac stuck his tongue out at Stiles, but he handed Scott the five bucks back, and all three of them sprinted out of the room.


End file.
